Broken
by xJELLOWx
Summary: One of Puck's parties goes bad...
1. Prologue

**Warning: **Don't read if you are sensitive to rape, there's nothing graphic, but it is implied.  
>Reviews and constructive comments are welcome and appreciated. I don't own any part of Glee.<br>This is eventual Faberry, given the premise I hope everyone knows that it won't happen overnight.  
>I would love to know what you think about it so far, and if I should post more, or if it's too sad to continue.<br>Thank you to anyone who gives it a chance.

**Prologue**

It was pretty much like every other party that Noah Puckerman had ever thrown, with the addition of Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Rachel Berry. It had started with Finn. He told Puck that they should start including the Glee club in their activities. Sam had agreed and Quinn had said she thought it would be cool if they invited Mercedes, but no one else. Santana had turned down inviting any of them until Brittany had threatened not to come without Artie, at which point she had caved on 'Wheels'.

Mike had said he had already planned on bringing Tina, and had pointed out that if they invited Mercedes then they were definitely getting Kurt. None of them had counted on Kurt and Mercedes inviting Rachel Berry.

Santana had rolled her eyes when the trio had walked in the door as the party was already hitting it's stride. "Who invited Stubbles?" She asked from Quinn's side.

"Be nice, Santana. She's already here. And she's part of the club too."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Frankenteen, this isn't a Glee party. There are other people here, we might have some sort of truce with them, but that doesn't mean that everyone here is going to be nice to them."

"Are you concerned, Santana?"

"Fuck you, Fabray. I could give a shit about them." Santana hated the way Quinn quirked that fucking eyebrow at her. "Whatever, just keep the dwarf away from the alcohol." With that she huffed off in search of Brittany.

"Berry looks kinda hot." Quinn and Finn both looked over and scowled at Puck.

Rachel felt a little bit out of place, both walking into Noah Puckerman's house and in the outfit that Kurt had insisted she wear. "Sup, My hot Jew?" Rachel blushed as Puck threw his arm around her shoulders. She had no idea why, but she always loved the way he seemed to swallow her up.

"Hello, Noah." She smiles up at him and wills her eyes not to look for Finn.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you all liquored up so we can make out."

"I am not going to make out with you, Noah."

"Come on it'll be fun and it'll make Finn jealous."

"I'm over Finn, Noah."

Noah shrugs and doesn't let go of Rachel as he leads her further into his living room. "It'll still make him jealous."

A few hours later, Puck had succeeded in his quest to get Rachel drunk and the girl was looking for him to save her from the leering glares of some of the football players, when she felt someone grab her by the arm and shove her in a closet. There was a familiar snicker and then she heard the door lock. Rachel pounded on the door angrily, but it was useless against the noise of the party. After about ten more minutes of yelling and pounding she sighed and made herself comfortable...

"Where's Man Hands?" Quinn looked suspiciously around for Puck.

Sam spoke up from his spot next to her on the couch. "I think someone said she went home." He handed Quinn a beer, but the cheerleader refused and looked around the room. Kurt was dancing with Mercedes, Brittany was in the corner making out with Artie, Asian Fusion had left an hour ago and finally her eyes spotted Puck and Santana arguing in the corner.

"Where's Finn?"

"Over there." Sam pointed, "It's not like the dude's hard to miss." Quinn shrugged, satisfied that Puck wasn't defiling the girl and leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder, wondering slightly why she cared.

The party finally began to die down by two and by three the only people left were a few members of the Glee club and a few other kids who had passed out around Puck's living room and kitchen. Quinn was helping the boy go around the room and kick at all of them until they got up and made their way to the door. She was giving the kitchen a final sweep when she heard it. A small sobbing sound coming from the closet off of the kitchen.

Quinn slowly rounded the corner and unlocked the door, freezing in horror at what she found. Clothing was laying around her and her bra was hanging only by a strap on her shoulder as she scrambled to cover herself with her hands. Quinn spotted bruising on her neck and around her thighs and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. The blonde was in shock for a full minute until, for the first time since they had started kindergarten, Rachel Berry lowered her eyes in shame.

That simple action crashed into Quinn's stomach so hard she thought she was going to be sick, but when she turned away Rachel whimpered. "Please."

"I'm going to get help, Rachel."

When she pulled the door closed again, Rachel sucked in a breath of panic at the loss of light, "Don't go." Her voice was hoarse and Quinn's heart broke, she had never heard Rachel sound as small as she did right now.

"I'm going to get something to cover you up, Rachel. I promise I won't be gone long." The girl cried, but nodded and Quinn raced out to the living room. When she got to the living room she called out Sam's name and when he saw how hysterical she was, he dropped the cheerio he had been helping to the door and rushed to her side. "Quinn what happened?"

Puck saw the commotion and headed over to the pair as did Kurt and Mercedes, who had been helping Puck pick up some of the empties. Quinn was breathing heavily, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I need a blanket and someone needs to call the police."

"What the hell?" Puck asked as Sam went to grab a blanket.

"It's Rachel."

"I thought she left."

"She's in your kitchen closet. I think something bad happened to her." And before she could stop him, Puck raced into his kitchen.

"Berry?" Quinn rounded the doorway to see his face and hear Rachel's sob of shame as the pain of both shot through the kitchen. She heard Rachel whimper when he reached out for her and then Puck met her eyes for a split second and he ran for the sink. When his stomach was empty he reached for the phone and Quinn approached the closet again.

"I got sick, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rachel."

"Well don't come in here!" Rachel's voice was over hysterical. "I don't want you to get it on your shoes!"

"I'll buy new ones." Quinn took tentative steps toward the small singer, tears threatening at the sight of Rachel trembling harder the closer the blonde got to her. It was only when Quinn had succeeded in getting the blanket wrapped around her that Rachel finally broke down and clung to Quinn as if her life was at stake.

Quinn tried numerous times to coax Rachel from the closet, to no avail, and the police found them there when they arrived. "She won't come out." Quinn whispered helplessly. She also wouldn't let anyone else in. Every time someone stepped into the closet to help Quinn get her out Rachel buried herself more firmly into the cheerleader's body and shook so badly that Quinn ordered everyone who tried to come in, right back out.

A few cops tried and Rachel pushed them further toward the back of the closet. After about ten minutes, and just as many freak outs, they heard a soft voice coming from the doorway. "Hey girls. I'm Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia." Quinn was relieved that the woman didn't try to breach the doorway. "Now I promise I'm not going to come in there until you tell me it's okay." Quinn felt Rachel relax against her and turn her head to peer at the woman in the doorway. The detective noticed how small the girl was and bent her knees to give the girl the upper hand. "Can you tell me your name sweetie?" She kept the same soft tone in her voice as she made herself comfortable in her new stance.

"Rachel." She said when the woman didn't push her.

"How about your last name, honey."

"Berry."

Olivia scribbled on a notepad and Quinn saw her hand it to someone who was presumably standing behind the door. "Who's your friend, Rachel?"

Quinn bit back the automatic response to tell the detective that they weren't friends. Rachel said it cautiously for her, "We're not friends."

Quinn watched Olivia give her a small smile. "Sorry about that, Rachel. What's your name, honey?"

"Quinn Fabray." More scribbling. "Rachel, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Rachel hid her face back into Quinn and the blonde felt her start to shake again. "It's okay, Rachel. We don't have to talk about tonight until you say it's alright, Okay? I was just wondering how old you are."

"Sixteen."

"And what grade are you in, Rachel?"

"I'm a junior."

"And what school do you go to?"

"McKinley."

"My partner's daughter goes there. She's a freshman. She's in the Jazz Band. Do you play any instruments, Rachel?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow as Rachel's grip on her arm loosened a little bit and the girl regarded the detective cautiously. "The piano, the guitar, the flute and drums." Olivia looked a little bit impressed as she continued asking the tiny girl question after question, using her name every time she asked and continuing in that soothing voice.

Quinn couldn't help wonder if her legs were getting sore in her current stance, but any sudden movements tended to make Rachel retreat, so she held steady and continued talking to the girl. "Rachel, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but do you think I can come in there and get you?" Rachel whimpered a little bit, but didn't cling to Quinn nearly as fiercely as she had before. "I promise, it's just us in the house now and I'm gonna take you into the living room. Quinn can come too, if you want."

Quinn watched the detective looking at Rachel with pain in her eyes and felt the girl tense again. She was glad the the detective made no move to stand, she didn't want her to lose all the ground she had gained in the last twenty minutes. It was only when Rachel nodded almost unnoticeably that she moved slowly to her feet.

The detective took a slow step in while Quinn guided Rachel in a slow step out. She didn't put her hands on Rachel right away, instead coming up on Quinn's side and placing a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement as she finished leading Rachel into the living room. "Rachel, sweetie, I'm going to get you some water, okay and then we'll talk some more, are you okay with Quinn?" Rachel nods. "I'm going to bring my partner back with me, but he's not coming in here, he's gonna wait right over there in the doorway okay?"

Rachel nodded numbly by the cheerleader's side and Quinn tightened her hold around Rachel's shoulder. When the tall detective came back into the room carrying a bottle of water Rachel cried again because she knew that she had to talk about it. Quinn watched the detective work in wonder. Olivia doesn't rush Rachel at all. She hands over the water and starts with a simple question. "Were you drinking tonight, Rachel?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you remember how much? Were you drunk?"

"Probably."

"Okay. Do you know how you ended up in the closet?" She asked the question gingerly and Rachel tightened her grip in Quinn's hand.

"Someone shoved me in there. I didn't see who."

"So it wasn't the same person who hurt you?"

"No, he came later."

"Do you know how much later?"

"No. I was in there for most of the party. The music was still loud."

"Did you see his face?"

"No." Rachel whispered. "It was dark and the light blinded me a little bit. Then the door closed."

"Rachel?" The detective started in a soothing voice. "What happened after the door closed?" Quinn watched Rachel's eyes widen in terror and close, and when she opened them she was crying again.

"He raped me." Rachel said quietly. "I was tired, and he was too big, and I couldn't get him off of me. I tried to say no, but he put his hand over my mouth and whispered that we had to be quiet. I tried to scream, but the music was too loud. I said no, I said no, I said no..." Quinn met the misery in the detective's eyes with her own and pulled the rocking girl impossibly closer to her.

"Rachel, I've got you. You're safe."

"Rachel, honey, I have an ambulance outside to take you to the hospital. We need to have you checked out and I have some officers going to talk to your parents."

Rachel was reduced to hysterics at the mention of her fathers. "Oh my God, what am I going to tell them? They're going to be so angry with me." Rachel covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sure that's not the case, Rachel." Quinn rubbed circles on the girl's back until her breathing relaxed a little.

"Are you going with me?" Rachel asked the detective.

"I have to stay here for a bit, but I'll meet you there."

"Will you go with me?" Rachel turned toward a surprised Quinn Fabray.

"Uh, yeah, anything you need, Rachel." Quinn stood nervously and followed the detective and Rachel out to the ambulance.

"Miss Fabray." Quinn turned at the sound of her name in the detective's lips, she was holding out a business card. "I should be right behind you, but if you need anything at all call me." Quinn nodded and thanked her and climbed into the ambulance, taking a seat next to Rachel who immediately found her hand and gripped it in nervous fear.

* * *

><p>Rachel wouldn't let anyone touch her until Detective Benson walked into the exam room and walked her through every step of her exam. Quinn stood awkwardly in the hall with their friends and the Berry's, all waiting to see Rachel. When the exam was over the Berry men went into see their daughter and the tall woman walked toward Quinn. "I have some questions." Quinn nodded. "Whose party was it?"<p>

"Noah Puckerman's."

Olivia nodded, scribbling on the ever present notepad. "Did Rachel come with anyone?"

"Some friends from Glee Club. Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones."

"Did you notice anyone at the party paying any special attention to her?"

"Just Puck, but he's always that way with Rachel."

"Do you know who locked her in that closet?"

"No. When I looked for her later, someone told me that she went home. Rachel isn't really one of our friends so I figured she was feeling awkward and I believed them."

"You were the one who found her?"

"I was helping Puck clear everyone out of the house. I was in the kitchen and I heard crying coming from the closet." Quinn's answers were almost numb. "I called for Puck and told him to call the police. He went in to see what happened and found Rachel. He got sick in the sink and called. I went to cover Rachel up and sit with her, but I couldn't get her to come out."

"You guys aren't friends?"

"Not really. We maintain a truce."

The detective took a hesitated breath, "Quinn..I...She's asking for you. For some reason you've made her feel safe. That's a big responsibility and you're just a kid, so if you can't handle that then I think you should go home. Rachel only needs strength around her right now."

"I'll keep her safe." Quinn whispered with quiet conviction.

"Use that number of you need anything, if you remember anything, or if you hear anything." Quinn nodded, eyes trained on the woman as she disappeared down the corridor...


	2. Quinn

Sorry...thought I had posted this last week, lol. Went to post part three and realized I didn't. Thanks for the reviews and comments on the last chapter, greatly appreciated. As long as I get more interest, I'll keep going, so let me know what you think :) Also, I would love to know your thoughts on this: More or less SVU?

**WARNING:** Don't read any further if you are sensitive to rape. Nothing graphic in sight, but just giving a fair warning. I don't own Glee or Law & Order, or any characters from either show.

**Aftermath: Quinn**

Rachel was sleeping with the aid of a sedative when one of her fathers walked out into the waiting room to greet his daughter's friends. The older man looked weary and somber as he addressed the odd group of teenagers. "She's sleeping." Was all he could offer before his voice cracked. He had been strong in the room with his daughter and his husband, but now he could no longer hide his anguish. His tears were mirrored by some of Rachel's friends and he knew that he couldn't say anymore so he sat with them as they're heads were filled with the horror that they imagined Rachel had endured. "She was asking for Quinn?" He looked into the sea of young faces as they all turned to the blonde cheerleader.

"That's me, sir." Quinn said as she stepped forward, keeping Sam's hand grasped tightly in her own.

"Rachel's sleeping right now, but we were wondering if you would be good enough to stop by tomorrow when she's home, she very much wants to talk to you." Quinn nodded and Rachel's father continued. "Thank you all for showing your support for Rachel tonight, but I think it might be best if you all get home to get some rest. I'm sure your parents are worried." He said sadly before his eyes teared up again.

Everyone filed silently out of the room, except for Quinn and Sam, whose hand she still refused to drop. Quinn sat silently next to Rachel's father and Sam joined his girlfriend, not wanting to upset her. The three of them were silent apart from the deep breaths coming from Rachel's father as he struggled with his tears.

Quinn didn't offer any words as the older man cried for his daughter, and as he dried his eyes he wondered at the girl sitting primly beside him. The boy next to her had slumped tiredly into his chair, but she remained as still and stiff as a rock next to him. "My parents are going to start freaking out if they wake up and I'm not there. I have to go, Quinn." The older man watched as she followed him to the door and he didn't miss the way she accepted his gentle hug as if it burned her. He tried to hold his surprise when she came walking back. "You should go home and get some rest, you're parents will be worried."

"I want to be here when Rachel wakes up." Quinn offered nothing more. She was sure this man didn't want to hear about how much her parents would barely notice her absence in the morning.

"Brian Berry. Brian." He held his hand out and she gripped it firmly and politely. "I wish we weren't meeting like this." He said as the girl dropped his hand. "Are you and Rachel friends?"

"She's never mentioned me?" Brian noticed Quinn's expression crack under her curiosity, but a second later it was blank again. "I guess that doesn't surprise me. Rachel and I are in Glee club together, that's all." Again, she gives him nothing else. Quinn is sure that he wouldn't appreciate her relationship with his daughter. She hated the guilt that was starting to rise in her stomach as she sat next to Rachel's father, but she sat through it, thinking of Rachel, who had been through so much more tonight.

Brian narrowed his eyes at the mysterious girl and tried one more time to talk her into going home. Quinn knew that not an ounce of the awkward feeling churning in her stomach was showing on her face as she sat in silence next to Rachel's father. It was one of the many moments that she was proud and grateful to be a Fabray. He sat with her a while longer before he disappeared back into Rachel's room and Quinn sighed in relief at the man's back disappearing down the hall.

She herself, sat unmoving in her chair wondering how Rachel would ever get through this. She had never experienced any emotion as strongly as she had in the last four hours and she had no way of processing any of the feelings that were coursing through her, even as she sat as still as a rock in the hospital waiting room. She was unaware of anything except for the images and sounds of a ruined Rachel Berry, so when Rachel's parents walked out into the waiting room to let her know that they were heading home to get some things for Rachel, she simply nodded and watched them leave.

When they were gone Quinn relaxed against the back of her chair and dozed a little before she imagined the sound of Rachel's voice calling out for her. She shook herself awake and stood up and, unable to bear the thought of the tiny diva waking up alone, made her way cautiously down the hall to Rachel's room. She was careful not to make a sound as she closed the door behind her and made her way over to the sleeping brunette. Rachel was sleeping, snoring lightly and peacefully under the influence of the medication that she had gotten earlier. Quinn touched her hand and even in her sleep the girl flinched. Quinn felt her heart beating in pain and quietly pulled a chair next to the hospital bed.

Quinn swallowed as she sat stiffly in her chair. She had been to so many parties at Pucks house. There had been so many, that she didn't actually remember any one of them specifically. Some of them had been fairly tame, some of them had been loud and out of control, but until this moment Quinn had never contemplated the danger that any of them had exposed her to. Thanks to Sue Sylvester, every single one of the girls that she called her friends were wholly capable of taking care of themselves, so she'd never really had to seriously be on the look out for that sort of thing. She wished the same could be said for Rachel.

Quinn's eyes blurred as she thought about just how small Rachel was and how easy it would have been to hurt her. She pictured her struggling and suddenly her mind was racing with anger. She didn't know why, but she needed someone to pay. She needed a face so she could dish up some revenge, and then it occurred to her that someone should have been with her. Someone should have been watching her, one of her friends should have had her back. Guilt washed over Quinn as quickly as her anger had as she realized that she might as well have locked Rachel in that closet herself.

Since the moment they had set foot inside McKinley High, Quinn had made it nearly impossible for Rachel to make any real friends. She had tortured and ridiculed her and made it okay for everyone else to do the same, but now she was almost desperate to take it all back. Now, all she wanted was for the tiny girl to know that she would never be alone again. Quinn finally broke when her hand wrapped around the smaller hand of the sleeping singer. She had never cried the way she was crying right now. Quinn's tears had always been quiet, reserved, and selfish. These ones were painful, choked, and uncontrollably falling for Rachel Berry. She buried her face in Rachel's blankets and silently promised her that someone would pay. The other girl's fathers found her, when they returned, with her head sleeping on the side of the bed...

Hope this didn't seem to forced, I was sort of in a hurry when I wrote it and don't have time to edit it, so let me know because I can always change it later :). Next Chapter is Puck, should be up soon, thanks for reading!


	3. Puck

Sorry for the lapse, reviews and comments are welcome and appreciated :)

**Aftermath: Puck**

Noah Puckerman remembered the day his father left like it was yesterday. He remembered the sound of his mother's voice pleading with him to stay. He remembered the exact shade of the faded red suitcase he had tossed in the bed of his truck and the 317 dollars that he left on the table. Two hundreds, six twenties, a ten and seven ones spread across their worn wooden table top. He remembered holding his baby sister as she cried because she had no idea what was going on and the finality of the screen door swinging closed behind him. Hell, he even remembered the scuff on the toe of his white Nikes.

He never really minded though, he liked to think about it sometimes. He liked to remember how it had all happened because he wanted to make damn sure he never did the same. The only part of the entire day that he tried to no end to block from his memory was when his mother came in to tuck him in and, even though he wanted to be strong, he'd crawled into his mother's arms and cried until his eyes stung and he couldn't breath. He had promised himself the second he heard the roar of the truck fade down the road that he would be strong for her and that night he had failed her.

He hadn't cried again, and he did his best not to let her down. Sure he walked around like a badass, but what nobody knew, well nobody besides Rachel and Quinn, was that he worked hard to take care of his mom and his sister. He watched his sister while his mother worked overnight shifts at the hospital, then got her ready and dropped her off for school in the morning. He wrote out checks for their bills, leaving them on the table for his mother to sign and mail. He went grocery shopping once a week, cooked three times a week and a good portion of his pool cleaning money got deposited in his mother's bank account during the summer.

For these reasons, Mrs. Puckerman gave her son a wide berth and he took it, but how was he going to explain this. He was glad when Rachel's fathers had sent him home, he could barely look them in the eye, but he had no where he wanted to go. He had no one he wanted to see. In fact all he wanted to do was hurt someone and he had no idea who deserved it beside himself.

He had sat in his truck in the parking lot, feeling every part of his body burning in uselessness and guilt. He couldn't go home, so he had gone back inside. Up the stairs in a quiet calm, His face set in anger and his fists clenched by his side, but there was no one to hit. He took the stairs and he only broke when he saw her. The tears he had been holding back since he was five broke loose and he buried his head in his hands even as his mother rushed over to him. He tried to tell her what had happened, but he couldn't form any words around his quiet sobs.

After a while a Puck recognized the two detectives from his house walking toward them. He wiped his eyes and let them explain what had happened. He could barely speak until they started giving her shit about the alcohol at the party. "Hey, back off of her." He said to the guy that was quietly threatening his mother. "You wanna bust someone, bust the guy that sold it to me. She didn't know about the booze." He met the detectives eyes defiantly and the taller man regarded him with something that might have looked like respect under different circumstances.

"Ma'am do you mind if we have a few words alone with your son?" The taller woman asked.

"Of course. Noah." She warned him and stepped back to her desk.

"We're told it was your party." Puck nodded at the man and watched the woman as she took a seat next to him.

"Where did you get the alcohol?" He continued, the woman had produced a notepad and he assumed she was scribbling down his answers.

"I told you I bought it."

"Do you know Rachel Berry?"

Both detectives noticed the young man's jaw set at the sound of Rachel's name. "We're in Glee club together."

"Are you friends?"

"Sure." Puck watched the woman raise her eyebrow at him and he sighed, how was he supposed to explain his relationship with Rachel. "We don't braid each other's hair, but I got her back."

"You didn't exactly have her back tonight, did ya?"

"Baker." Olivia admonished him.

Puck could feel his teeth clenching ready to attack before she beat him to it. "Who gave Rachel the alcohol?" The man continued with a glare to his partner.

Puck swallowed. "I did." Olivia was impressed that he didn't lie.

"Then what?"

"What do you mean, then what?"

"I mean, what, you got her all liquored up, for what, musta been a reason."

Puck finally caught on to what the detective was saying and his offense caused him to stand up and stare the guy straight in the eye. He could feel his fists clenching and his muscles readying to punch the guy in the face before the woman at his back caught his arm. "Easy." She caught him and he sat back down when he looked into her eyes.

"It wasn't like that. Berry's not like that." Puck could feel the heat in his eyes as he stared directly into the detective's eyes, not wavering until the other man relented. "I just wanted her to have fun. She was uncomfortable."

"What was she doing there?" Olivia jumped in, not missing the way her partner glared at her again.

"She came with a couple of friends. Mercedes, Kurt."

"So what happened after you got her all liquored up?" Puck was really starting to hate the man in front of him.

"I don't know." Puck felt the tears creeping up again and clenched his fists in anger. He had been over it a million times as he sat in the waiting room and then in his truck. "We were playing pong and she was there. I was talking to one of the cheerios and she was gone. I looked for her and someone said that she left. I texted her a few times, but she never answered."

Olivia, who had been watching the boy's reactions, came to his aid before her partner could get in another dig. "Did you see her again?"

Puck looked up at the gentle voice of the female detective. She was hot as hell and under normal circumstances he probably would have grinned and given her one of his best lines, but for once Puck felt older than his seventeen years. For once he actually felt the consequence of his immaturity and he felt guilt that there was no judgment in her eyes as she questioned him. "No," He let his gaze fall, unable to take the sympathy in her gaze, "Not until Q found her."

"'Q', being Quinn Fabray?" Detective Baker spoke up again.

"Yeah."

"Anyone beside you paying close attention to Rachel at the party?" Olivia asked.

"Everyone." Puck sighed. "Berry normally wears these weird schoolgirl outfits that not everyone appreciates, but tonight...she looked like...normal. No one even recognized her. All the guys from the team were staring at her as if they'd never met her."

"Anyone more than others?"

"Finn, but they're on again off again so, he's always trailing her. A couple of guys from the football team, but they left with a couple of cheerios." Olivia could see the concentration on his face as he struggled with his memory.

"Any ideas who locked her in there?" Olivia asked when he couldn't come up with anything else.

Puck swallowed hard and Olivia took in his eyes, red with alcohol and tears, as he rubbed his face and looked away in guilt. "It could have been anybody." He said when he looked up again. He continued when Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him again. "Rachel's not really popular. She's kind of a target for pranks and stuff. I should have been protecting her." Olivia could tell he was talking to himself more than them now and silenced her partner when he tried to speak to the boy again. They can speak to him later, but something in her knew that this kid wasn't the guy they were looking for.

"We'll talk again later, Noah." She said gently as she handed him her card, just as she had with Quinn. "In the mean time if you remember anything more, don't hesitate to call me." Puck took the card and watched her walk away. He took in the color of the walls around her and the sound of her footsteps in the nearly deserted hospital and the look on his mother's face as she headed back over to him.

He felt his mother's arms wrap around him and closed his eyes to the sight of Rachel lying broken and fragile in his kitchen hall. Puck opened his eyes and looked down at his shoes, he took in the sight of his dirty white shoelaces and the crease running over the leather at the tip, just as his eyes blurred again with guilty tears. Tonight, he'll cry in his mother's arms, tomorrow he'll remember everything until he tracks down whoever hurt Rachel and make damn sure the bastard remembers everything Puck has in store for him...

Next up...Rachel. Hope you guys let me know what you're thinking and tune in for more :)


End file.
